


Cobblepot's Comfort - Soundtrack/playlist

by CobblepotsComfort



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Fan Soundtracks, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-22 01:30:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14297802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CobblepotsComfort/pseuds/CobblepotsComfort
Summary: A list of songs from my soundtrack/playlist (Spotify)  for my Cobblepot's Comfort/Cobblepot Chronicles/Jimwald/Gobblepot stories.Characters/Main Players:Oswald CobblepotThe three loves of Oswald:Jim GordonTaran Tula (original female character)Justin Newman (original male character)





	Cobblepot's Comfort - Soundtrack/playlist

This is a soundtrack/playlist for Cobblepot that I put together on Spotify:

 

My Name is Ruin - Gary Numan<br />  
The End of Things – Gary Numan<br />  
And It All Began With You – Gary Numan<br />  
How Can I Be Sure – Marc Almond<br />  
Something Bad on My Mind – Marc Almond<br />  
Bad Romance - Lady Gaga<br />  
I Am the Law – Human League<br />  
Everybody Wants to Rule the World – Tears for Fears<br />  
Careless Whisper - George Michael<br />  
Broken Wings – Mister Mister<br />  
I Wanna Be Your Dog – The Stooges<br />  
True Colours – Cyndi Lauper<br />  
Crazy for You – Madonna<br />  
Spooky – Dusty Springfield<br />  
You Go to My Head – Marlene Dietrich<br />  
Nightclubbing – Grace Jones<br />  
Rise – Public Image Limited<br />  
Beautiful – Christina Aguilera<br />  
I Can’t Make You Love Me – George Michael<br />  
Crazy in Love – Beyonce<br />  
Too Funky - George Michael<br />  
The First Time Ever I Saw your Face – Roberta Flack<br />  
Toccata in F Major - Charles-Marie Widor<br />  
You’re in Love with a Psycho - Kasabian<br />  
Regret - New Order<br />  
How Soon is Now? The Smiths<br />  
Master and Servant - Depeche Mode<br />  
You’re My World - Cilla Black<br />  
Waiting - We Are Fury feat. Olivia Lunny<br />  
Somebody to Love - Queen<br />  
Unfinished Sympathy - Massive Attack<br />  
Enjoy the Silence - Depeche Mode


End file.
